


Maken Ki: Battling Futanari

by snakebit1995



Category: Maken-Ki!
Genre: Breast Growth, F/F, Futanari, Gender Bender, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenbi Academy is secretly a home to Futanari, the girls all are open but when Haruko and her friends break a rule a whole new world opens for Takeru Stars the main cast as a bunch of active Futanari. Contains LEMONS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Futanari Academy

 

 

 

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Haruko's POV**

"Okay…hello everybody." I said tapping the mic "I'm Haruko Amaya, I'm a second year here at Tenbi Academy and I'm here to go over a few quick rules with you guys."

I was making a speech on the first day of school, it was for all the new female students, and I just had to be brief and go over some rules that applied to the special traits of the girls at this school.

"As you know all female students at Tenbi are Futanari." I said "This means we have both male and female genital organs, penises, testicles, breasts and vaginas. There are a few things you need to know, now don't worry this isn't some lame Safe-Sex talk, just a few things we on the student council want to remind you of."

"1- Us being Futanari is a secret, it's not for you to share with others outside of this school."

"2- Now that this is an open academy we remind you this is meant to be kept a secret from the male students as well."

"and 3- This is the most important, absolutely do not get your sexual fluids on a male student, I'm not sure why it's just the rules."

"We also remind you to make sure you don't get back up and to masturbate regularly. That's all"

When the room cleared out I got ready to go home, I had Recenlty received the awkward new that I was somehow living with three other people, two other girls and my old friend, a boy named Takeru.

As I walked home I felt my body jiggle slightly, I was an attractive girl, large breasts, nice hips, most people seemed to like me but I didn't think I was that special. In other parts I was somewhat large, my penis was thick and when erect just barely stayed under a foot.

I enjoyed Tenbi Academy, it was always full of cute girls that gave me erections. Sometimes my head would be filled with images of me taking them back behind the bushes and having my way with them. I had done it with a few girls before but nothing to serious.

I opened the door to my room and said hello before going right to the shower. I locked the door, striped down and started to wash myself, the feeling of the warm water on my breasts, rolling over my body and running down my cock. I lathered myself up with soap and started scrubbing myself, cleaning off all the aches and dirt of the day.

After I had finished showering I wrapped myself up in a nice warm towel and headed to my room, I would be sharing a room with the other two girls. I opened the door and was quite surprised by what was happening inside.

"AHH!"

On one of the beds Inaho was laying back and going to town as she stroked her length. She had one hand wrapped around her cock and the other squeezing one of her large breasts.

On the other bed Kodama Himegame was also releasing some pent up needs, her dainty fingers were traipsing over her long dick. Of the two of them Himegame's cock was longer, but Inaho's was thicker.

"Jeez you two." I gasped "If you're gonna masturbate at least lock the door first, we live with a man remember."

"Sorry." Inaho said, not hesitating to stroke herself to my towel-clad body "I normally do this after school I had to get some relief."

"I came back and saw her doing it and I just couldn't resist." Himegame said "Will you be joining us."

"Well I haven't done it since this morning." I said locking the door and dropping my towel "So yeah I think I will."

I went to my bed and started to stroke my cock in rhythm with the other girls. I rolled my body to stimulate myself more, my breasts shaking back and forth against my chest.

"That looks so hot." Inaho moaned as she moved her hand faster.

"You two, with those stupid fat tits." Himegame groaned "It's got me so horny!"

The blonde started using two hands to tease her length, as I felt myself drawing closer to a climax.

"Oh…oh yes!" I screamed grabbing one of my boobs as I jerked it "I'm so close!"

"Yeah…yeah me too!" Inaho grunted as she started stroking even faster.

"Oh…I'm gonna…!" Himegame moaned.

"I'M CUMMINGGGGGG!" the three of us all moaned as we orgasmed and shot off ropes of thick cum.

"That was fantastic." I moaned.

"Best I've had in a while." Inaho giggled.

"Watching you two only made it easier." Himegame panted.

"Well…" Inaho walked over to my bed "If we're all going to be roommates, perhaps we should all bond a little more."

"I wouldn't be against it." Himegame smirked.

"It has been a while since I did anything like that." I mumbled.

"Well…" Inaho put her hand on my leg "Let's get frisky."

Inaho leaned in to start kissing me, one of her hands went right to my large bust, poking and squeezing it. Himegame crawled her way over and started to tease my cock with her tongue.

"Oh…boy that feels good." I moaned as my roommate started to go down on me.

I reached around during my kiss with Inaho to start stroking her thick cock, making her moan into our lip lock.

"Oh screw the blowjob!" Himegame said suddenly climbing on top of my hips "I want it inside me now!"

Himegame started riding me, her tight little body slamming down on my waist, my thick cock rubbing against her walls, her long length slapping against my stomach.

"You're hand's not enough." Inaho moaned sticking her cock in front of my face "Please, suck."

I let Inaho put her cock in my moist throat, and I slowly started bobbing my head rhythmically making the first year moan. She reached up and played with her soft bosom as I went to town on her cock, Himegame never let up as she rode me like a horse.

"Oh yeah…so good…a thick cock in my pussy."

"Your mouth is so warm." Inaho moaned.

"MMMMM!" I moaned as I sucked her cock.

_I can feel it in my balls, I'm gonna cum soon._

"So good…so good!" Himegame moaned "I'm…I'm so close to cumming!"

"I'm gonna blow!" Inaho moaned as I felt her penis twitch in my mouth.

"OHHH!" Inaho screamed as she came all over my face.

"HAAA!" I gasped "Hime-Himegame! I'm gonna."

"Not…Inside!" she moaned.

I pulled out and Himegame and I both began to stroke ourselves to a finish.

"Yes…yes…" I grunted.

"Cum…with me!" Himegame moaned.

"Hmm?"

"OHHHHHH!" we both moaned as our cock spurted out thick ropes of cum.

"Yuck…what the hell?"

"HA!" all three of us gasped "Takeru!"

I looked him over.

"Oh no…rule 3…"

_He's got our cum on him._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**So this is an old story i wrote and never got around to really finishing, it's only two chapters but i figured I should ppost it, maybe some of you would like it, it's not great but hey, consider it a special treat.**

**Also frequent readers of my story may recognize what's coming for Takeru, he will be becoming a girl, but I'm gonna try something a little different with the Gender Benders in this story.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Chapter 2: Takeko

 

 

 

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Haruko's POV**

"C-Could you repeat that?" I asked Principal Minori.

"The reason rule 3 exists is because when men come into contact with Futanari fluids, they start to become a woman."

"Huh…" Inaho said.

"It's like a virus." Nurse Aki said "It spreads throughout the body, changing the man, it usually takes about a week."

"So what you're saying is…" Himegame mumbled.

"Yep." Minori nodded "Thanks to you guys Takeru is going to become a girl."

"UGH!"

"AH he passed out in fear!" I gasped.

"Look girls." The principal sighed "I figured this would happen when the school went coed…didn't expect it to only take one day…but since I'm the one that put three girls in a dorm with a boy I suppose this is partially my fault, so I won't punish you."

"It's going to be a few tough days for Takeru." Nurse Aki said "Please do what you can to help him adjust to his changes."

"We know a person who can alter memories, so we'll make it so that most people think he's always been a girl, some, like you guys and us will know the actual truth, so take the next week off and let the boy change, we'll be in touch."

I picked up the passed out Take and carried him home.

"I can't believe that Takeru is going to become a girl." Inaho said "This is weird."

"Well…he'll be Takeko soon." Himegame snickered.

"This is our fault." I frowned "So we need to do what we can to make this easy for him.

When we got back I put Takeru into bed, I looked at the boy, his hair already seemed a little bit longer and his face seemed softer.

_I guess it's starting already…_

* * *

**The Next Day- Saturday**

"Hmm…hmm…" I hummed as I made breakfast.

"Morning…" a voice said.

I looked back and saw Taki was walking down the stairs.

"Hey how's it going?" I asked.

"Alright I guess…" he shrugged "At first I figured it was just a dream you know, but then I went to take a shower and saw my face looked more feminine. When I was showering I also felt some bumps on my chest and some other things were a little off too…"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well…this sounds weird because I'm supposed to be turning into a girl but…I'm pretty sure my penis was bigger. I mean I was a pretty average sized guy before, but when I woke up this morning I'm pretty sure I was bigger…thicker too, and I was really…horny you know, like I had to…relieve myself in the shower."

"I wonder." I hummed "Perhaps you're not just becoming a girl, maybe you're becoming a futanari like us? Futa are known for being well endowed…and we usually have high libidos."

I stopped cooking "Look Taki…I'm sorry, this is all happening because pf my carelessness."

"Don't blame yourself Haru." He said "it's okay, I'm sure I'll get used to it with time."

"Okay…listen we're all here for you so if you need something just let us know."

"I will." He said "I'm gonna be in my room for a while."

The day went on quietly Himegame and Inaho asked about Taki and I told them he seemed to be taking it well so far.

"Taki it's time for dinner!" I said knocking on the door.

"Okay!" he called out.

The door open and Taki stood before me, I hadn't seen him since this morning at it seemed he had been going through a few more changes. His hair was longer, clear bangs were forming on his forehead, his shirt seemed be rising very slightly in the front barely noticeable, but clear breasts were starting to develop.

Taki joined us for dinner, we talked about our days, we told him once he completed his change he would start living as a girl named Takeko. He still seemed a little nervous but I think all in all he was taking it well.

* * *

**The Next Day- Sunday.**

The next day Taki came down for breakfast, overnight his chest had grown a bit more, the clothes he had been wearing were baggy on his slightly smaller frame. His hips appeared to be widening a bit. He still looked male, but he looked like a very effeminate man.

After breakfast Taki went back to his room for the whole day, only coming out for dinner. When he came down for dinner again his hair was longer, his face was softer and his shirt seemed just slightly higher.

* * *

**Monday**

"Morning Haru." Taki said walking down the stairs.

Overnight his voice had gotten slightly higher, his hair appeared to have stopped growing at just shy of shoulder length, his chest had developed into small A-cup breasts, no longer buds.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm actually doing alright." He said "the changes have been slow enough that adjusting is kinda easy."

"I'm glad you're taking it so well." I said.

"Well actually being able to keep my penis helps." He said "It's some semblance of masculinity…more than I was used to but."

"Is it still growing?" I asked.

"Yeah." he blushed "A couple of inches every day. It's still a little hard to believe, My chest is soft, I look in the mirror and I can see small breasts, and under my balls…I think a cut is coming in, it's small right now but I think I know what it really is."

"Well keep me updated." I smiled as he went upstairs.

They day was relaxing again, I went upstairs to tell Taki to come down for dinner, the door was open slightly, and some soft noises were coming from inside.

"OH!"

Taki was laying on the bed, one had on his penis and the other was pinching his pert nipples. This was the first time I had seen his penis. He said it had been growing but…it was approaching a foot long and it was incredibly thick.

I let him finish his session before I called him for dinner, I knew it was best to let him finish, being a Futa I know how intense the need can get.

* * *

**Tuesday.**

When Taki came down for dinner that day it was clear his chest had developed more, he didn't seem shy that his breasts were making his shirt raise up and his hips were causing his shorts to stretch. He told me that the slit under his testicles was getting longer and starting to puff up on the edges.

* * *

**Wednesday.**

That morning when Taki came down for breakfast he told me his butt was feeling soft and that his chest was starting to bounce slightly when he walked, I wasn't surprised because he was looking to be just shy of small C-cups, that night I told him I knew that he had been spending most of his days in his room masturbating, I told him that Inaho, Himegame and I were going to do something tonight and he should join us.

That night after dinner Taki came down, his chest slightly larger, his butt just the same. He joined me on the couch in the living room, Inaho and Himegame were sitting on the floor.

"What are we doing?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Watching a…movie." Himegame said hitting a button on her laptop.

"OH….HAAAA!"

The TV changed and a porno started to play.

"What…?" Taki gasped.

"We're having a some girl time." I said reaching into my shorts to take my dick out "A little…group wank."

"You'll join us won't you Takeko?" Inaho said teasing her length.

"Yeah let all of us see what you can do." Himegame said turning to the screen.

Taki seemed nervous but with a smile from me he lowered his shorts and took out his thick girth.

_It's even bigger than the other day…at this rate he'll end up bigger than me._

"Mmmmm…" Taki moaned as he slowly stroked himself.

I spent half the time looking at Taki jerking off and the other half watching the porn. The movie was of a busty Asian woman with breasts bigger than mine, getting railed by a man. The room was filled with moans as the four of us jerked off, Taki was stroking seriously, his other hand latched onto his soft breasts.

"Ohh….Oh…OHHHHH!" Taki moaned as he started cumming.

"UGH!" I grunted doing the same.

Inaho and Himegame followed soon after, shooting their jizz onto the floor. The four of us stayed up for a few more hours, masturbating to various movies or hentai comics Himegame would pull up.

* * *

**Thursday**

When Taki came down for breakfast the next morning he told me he thought the changes were starting to slow down, he said his penis hadn't grown as much last night, he felt less strange and the slit under his balls felt like it was about to rip open.

* * *

**Friday.**

That morning Taki didn't come down for breakfast, but he did come down for dinner to eat with me. Over the last twenty-four hours his breasts had grown quite large, on par with Inaho's , his hips had developed and his butt appeared big and perky. Taki seemed to be happy, he was responding when people called him Takeko and was even allowing us to use female pronouns when referring to him.

As we were eating Taki's head seemed to be in the clouds.

"Something wrong Taki?"

"…"

"Taki?"

"HA!" he suddenly stood up and grabbed near his crotch "It's…It's….HAAAAAA!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Taki suddenly shoved his hand down his shorts "It…it opened."

"What?"

Taki suddenly yanked his shorts off, allowing me to see his cock which had surpassed me in size, it was flaccid and over a foot long, he turned his back to me and spread his bubbly ass cheeks.

"Look…I've…got a pussy."

He was right, passed his ass but before his balls was a slit with two puffy lips.

"I guess you're done." I said "You're officially one of us now."

_God she looks so sexy…_

"Haru I know this is a little odd to ask…" Takeko said walking up to me "But…I want to feel it…would you…"

"Yes." I smiled bending her over.

Taki's breasts were squished against the table and I had my hands on her soft asscheeks. I whipped my dick out and prepared to enter the new girl.

"Please Haru." She whimpered "I need this."

"Okay…here I come."

I grunted and started to push my girth into Taki's tight new hole.

"OHHH!" she screamed "It's inside me!"

"How does it feel?" I asked thrusting my hips "To get fucked like a girl."

"It's…really good!" she moaned as I started pounding her.

My chest shook as Taki's body slammed into mine. She was moaning like a girl, begging for me to fuck her harder and harder. Her thick cock was swinging around as I pounded my friend.

"It's so good….I love it!" she screamed "This body…big tits…a fat cock…I love this body!"

"Good to hear." I smirked as I fucked her "I'm getting close…"

"I…I…OHHHHH!" she screamed as she orgasmed, her cock shooting off a few ropes of jizz.

"YESSSS!" I grunted as I pulled out and covered her ass in cum.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked.

"I love it." Takeko said rubbing her large breasts.

_He…I mean She'll need new clothes._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**This was the first time I've done a gradual gender bender as opposed to an instant one like I usually do. This was also the first time I've done a Male to Futa so I hope it was good.**

**So that's it only these two chapters, I don't know if I'll ever come back and do more.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. First Day Back

_Italics indicate thinking_

**I decided I wanted to do a little more with this story, so here we go!**

* * *

**Takeko's POV**

"Hurry up Takeko." Haru called "We have to leave, it's your first day back to school you don't wanna be late."

"I'll be there in a second." I called out looking at the uniform laid out on my bed.

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror; I really had become a futanari, female with just a little bit of masculinity left. My hair had grown down to about my shoulder, my face became cute and girly, my chest had grown into two E-cup breasts, my butt had rounded up like a girl's, I grew a vagina and to complete the futanari portion my penis and testicles had swollen to a much larger size. It was strange to look in the mirror and see a different person, but I kinda like it. The last few days after my body stopped changing I had gotten new girly clothes, discovered Inaho and I were the same cup size and…received and gave to the girls.

I was a little embarrassed to say I was enjoying having them inside me, being inside them felt great too. The girly parts of me were a little strange but the extra girth I got made me feel a little manlier. I have noticed that since I became a futanari I've been a lot hornier than I used to be, I need to masturbate or have sex a few times a day.

Not wanting to keep the others waiting I started to get dressed. The first thing I did was grab some striped panties and pull them over my large butt before tucking my junk into them. I grabbed a bra and used it to restrain my big breasts; next I put on the too short skirt for a girl's uniform and buttoned up my blouse.

I checked myself in the mirror; I was kinda cute as a school girl.

"Taki let's go!" Haru yelled.

"Coming!" I said grabbing my bag.

* * *

**Later**

It was weird to be back at school, no one recognized me but also no one knew I used to be Takeru. I was a little embarrassed by the boys looking at me but it felt strangely exciting. The day wasn't so bad because I had Inaho with me in class, but still my need for sex was clear, I could constantly feel my balls aching in my pants.

Then I remember what I had for last period…gym. I was a little nervous but headed to the locker room the change. I couldn't believe it, girls of all shapes and sizes were changing, and it was like a dream come true. Big breasts, small breasts, thick cocks and long cocks…futanari each and every one of them.

"Oh Taki you and Inaho are in this period too?" Haru smiled unbuttoning her blouse "I got grouped in with underclassmen because of a schedule conflict."

"Weird." I gulped as she took her big bra off and dropped her H-cup breasts.

"Hurry up and change you wouldn't want to be late for class." I laughed.

I quickly discarded my clothes and got dressed, there was just one problem.

"My bloomers are a little tight." I said "You can see my penis."

"Don't worry." Haru said displaying that she two was showing bulge "The gym classes are segregated so boys won't know."

"Oh that makes sense." Inaho and I nodded walking out to the gym.

I participated in gym; it was a lot harder to do the running and all that with my breast bouncing all over. Principal Minori was our teacher; turns out Haru had a few other friends in this class, a dark skinned girl named Chacha and a pink haired girl named Azuki. Cha-cha was tall, energetic, had long white hair and boobs as big as Haru, judging by the bulge in her shorts she was sporting some good stuff. Azuki was a little rougher, seemed like she was a fighter, she had breasts just a little bigger than me but I couldn't tell what she had in her pants.

"Alright ladies!" the principal clapped, her large breasts bouncing as a result "hit the showers you're done for the day!"

We all headed back to get changed and shower off, inside the locker room there were multiple blocks of showers and I ended up sharing with Inaho, Haru and her friends.

"It's so good to be free of that tightness." Chacha said taking her shorts off "Much better."

I was stunned by her tanned cock, it was long and thick, the biggest I had seen.

"I know right." Azuki said as we walked into the shower.

Azuki's penis was pretty average sized. As we showered I couldn't help but look at the two girls.

"Damn Takeko you're cute." Azuki said.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"I mean you that size as a freshman, lucky you." She said "I mean you're sporting some major wood there. I mean seeing all those girls bouncing around out there really got me going."

"I know what you mean." Haru said suddenly stroking her penis "I thought I was gonna have to jack off right there."

Suddenly the other girls were masturbating as they showered; I couldn't believe how open they were about this.

"Come on Takeko." Azuki said "Get busy."

Following the other's lead and starting to stroke my swollen penis in rhythm with the other girls.

"Hmmm…" Haru moaned grabbing at her chest "This is good."

"Feels nice with the water." Chacha moaned.

"Yeah…" Inaho moaned.

"Damn Takeko you're going to town there." Azuki laughed as I stroked my cock.

"Taki's a frisky one." Haru laughed "I should know we live together…just last night the two of us got nasty. She fucked me for hours. I took her for a spin a few times."

"Haru!" I blushed.

"Oh really." Azuki laughed "I wouldn't mind taking that for a spin."

"Well…" I walked behind her and rubbed myself against her wet body "I'm interested if you are."

"Don't hold back." She smirked.

I reached around and started squeezing her breasts as I slid into her pussy.

"Damn that feels good." She moaned.

I felt her warm, wet walls envelop me, Azuki's pussy felt so good. I slowly started rocking my hips and fucking her while I played with her boobs.

"Damn you are frisky!" the pink haired girl moaned.

Behind me I heard people moaning as Inaho, Haru and Chacha started getting together. Azuki and I changed positions to doggy style and I grabbed her tight hips.

"How big are you?" I asked Azuki as she braced herself on the shower room floor, her breasts and cock flopping from my fucking.

"I've got F-cups, just under a foot long cock." She moaned.

"Oh wow that's so hot." I heard Inaho moan.

I saw the girl masturbating to the sight of Haru plowing Chacha, their huge chests smashing together.

"Haven't gotten it this good in a long time." Azuki moaned "You're something else Takeru."

"Thanks." I blushed as I kept pounding her.

With each thrust my chest bounced and my balls swayed, the feelings sex generated were so good, my body was sensitive and wonderful. I could feel Azuki's insides quivering as she was drawing closer to an orgasm.

"Damn Takeko…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…OHHH!" Azuki moaned as she climaxed, her pussy clamped down and her dick shot cum all over the floor.

"HAAAA!" I moaned as I lost myself and released inside her.

Once Azuki and I finished cumming I laid on the floor, the shower head's still spraying us with water, I was about to sit up before I was pushed down.

"You're not going anywhere." Chacha smiled lining herself up with my pussy.

I looked at her throbbing black cock just inches from my insides. It was incredibly thick and long, too long.

"It's too big it won't fit-OGGGAAAA!" I moaned as she slammed her huge cock into me.

"So tight!" she groaned as she started fucking me.

On the other side of the shower Azuki stared fucking Inaho while sucking the cock of Haru. I laid on my back as Chacha fucked me. My breast wobbled around on my chest and my cock flopped around as my body was shaken my Chacha, whose large breasts smacked up and down as she fucked me hard.

I know it's weird, I used to be a guy I should be using my dick to have sex with a sexy lady like Chacha but my pussy has needs to and letting it get pounded feels so nice.

"Damn Takeko you're tight." Chacha giggled "Feels like you're gonna rip my cock right off."

"I'm not that tight." I amoned "You penis is just massive."

"You think I'm big?" she smiled "You should see my friend Kimi, she's even bigger."

_Chacha is massive and there is someone bigger than her…incredible._

The shower room was filled with moans as the girls and I were pleasured; Haru had stopped getting sucked by Azuki and was now fucking the brutal girl in the ass while Azuki kept boning Inaho. I of course was happily taking Chacha's cock into me.

"Ha…I think…I'm gonna…" I gasped "OHHHH CHACHA!"

I felt my insides shifting and take hold of Chacha's cock, my dick spasmed and shot ropes of jizz all over my flat stomach.

"YEAAAAHHHH!" the dark skinned girl moaned as she came inside of me.

_I'm filled up with warm cum…it's so good._

"So Haru?" Chacha asked pulling out of me "You gonna bring these two newbies to Maken-Ki?"

"That was my plan." She laughed.

"What's Maken-Ki?" I asked.

"The club I'm in, since you have to be in a club you should join us." She smiled "You to Inaho."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Rival

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Takeko's POV**

"HMMM!" I moaned bobbing my head.

"OMMMM!" Inaho groaned with me.

Inaho and I had woken up horny as hell this morning so we were taking care of each other nice 69, we were both sucking each other off. The reason I was so horny was that yesterday Haruko took me to her security club meeting, they're better known as Maken-Ki, every girl there was so hot I just couldn't stop thinking about them.

"Oh Taki you're boobs feel nice on my legs." Inaho moaned.

"Yours are just as big as mine." I laughed before going back to sucking on her cock.

"Here you two are." Haruko walked into the room in just her underwear.

I noticed that Haru's breasts looked to be slightly overflowing her pink lacey bra.

_Is that bra too small?_

"What's up?" I asked still sucking my classmate.

"Do you need something?" Inaho asked stroking my cock.

"Just heard some noises so I came to check on you two." She smiled "Don't be too long we have stuff to do today remember."

"MHMM!" I nodded as I sucked on Inaho and heard her hum in response.

Inaho and I bobbed our heads a few more times before we both let out loud moans and started filling each other's mouths with cum. I happily gulped down the globs of her sticky salty cum.

After that we got dressed and got ready to leave.

"You're each gonna spend the day with a few members of Maken-Ki in order to make sure you know the ropes." Haru said "Inaho you'll be with me and Himegame, Taki you'll be with Kimi and Uruchi."

"Okay." Inaho smiled.

"Sounds fine…" I said "Hey Haruko?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright, you seem uncomfortable." I said.

"My bra is just pinching." She complained "I think it's worn form being so old is all…I doubt I'm actually growing or anything."

* * *

**Later**

"Don't screw this up for me." Uruchi scolded me "I'm going to impress Haruko and you better not get in the way."

"It's fine Uruchi, I'm sure Takeko will be fine." Kimi smiled "She'll be useful I'm sure."

"How's she gonna be useful with those fun bags on her chest."

I looked down at my bust and saw that Kimi and Uruchi were both small, Kimi was super tiny and Uruchi barely filled out a B-cup.

"Can we not start with that." Kimi frowned "I mean Takeko is really the only one of us here with boobs to begin with."

"You guys don't have to make a big deal about this." I laughed.

"I think she's stuffing." Uruchi pouted "No way those things are real."

"I feel like whenever I'm around the conversation devolves to boobs." Kimi sighed.

"Umm…they're real." I blushed at Uruchi.

"Prove it." She said "Let's see them."

"What?"

"Unbutton your shirt, let me see them and make sure they're really all flesh, no stuffing."

"Takeko you don't have to." Kimi mumbled.

"Fine…" I reach up and started to unbutton my blouse.

"See, real." I said showing Uruchi my basic white bra clad tits.

"Whoa!" Kimi gasped.

"Take them all the way out." Uruchi grumbled "I uh…have to make sure you're not stuffing your bra."

"Ugh fine." I groaned popping my tits over the bra cups "See?"

"Damn…" she reached out and grabbed one of my breasts, letting it fill her hand "They are real…how big are they?"

"E-cups." I responded as she felt me up.

"Not as big as Haruko but big…wish I had tits like this." She said.

"Guys can we stop." Kimi whimpered "You're making me…"

I looked passed Uruchi and was shocked, Uruchi followed my eyes and we both stared at Kimi.

"Chacha said it was big." I gulped "But was wasn't expecting that."

"That's huge…" Uruchi gulped.

"This is so embarrassing." Kimi blushed.

Kimi's penis had gotten erect and tented her skirt, it was long, like well over a foot and a half, she was sporting a massive flesh rod.

"Well if your so horny just let us take care of it." Uruchi said walking over.

I smirked and followed her lead, getting on my knees before Kimi.

"OH!" the girl moaned as Uruchi and I freed her cock and started licking it "Your tongues!"

Uruchi and I swirled our tongues over her tip before we alternated a head bob each.

"I'll make her cum first." Uruchi smirked "Haruko loves it when I suck her cock."

"Really?" I smiled as I ran my tongue up Kimi's length "Cause she said the same to me yesterday."

Poor Kimi became the battle ground for me and Uruchi to decide who the better cocksucker was. Had you told me a month ago that I'd be on my knees sucking cock in a pseudo-competition I'd have called you crazy.

"HMMM!" I took as much of Kimi into my mouth as I could.

"AHH!" she gasped "You two…I can't, I'm gonna…"

Uruchi and I both back up and stuck our tongues out.

"Cum on us.

"Ahh." I opened my mouth wide ready to receive her load.

"HAAAA!" Kimi screamed as she shot ropes of jizz all over Uruchi and myself.

"Hmph." Uruchi licked her lips "Being covered in cums suits you."

"You're one to talk slut." I said wiping my face off with my finger and holding it out.

"HMMM!" Uruchi happily accepted and started sucking on my finger before pushing me back and straddling my waist.

"Look at that." I smirked as Uruchi took off her panties to get ready to ride me "Not only are your boobs small your cock is too."

Uruchi's penis was only a few inches long, smaller than I was when I was a man.

"Shut up." She blushed "I-I'm still growing is all."

Uruchi slowly lowered herself down and began riding me.

"You thick penis…is in me." She moaned "Please fuck me."

I started rocking my hips to meet her bounces, Uruchi was reaching down to grab my tits and squeeze them.

"It's not nice to leave people out." Kimi said appearing behind Uruchi.

"What are you-OHHHHAAAA!"

Kimi pushed her long dick into Uruchi's butt, slowly getting a good amount of girth in. Uruchi moaned as Kimi and I fucked her in her two holes. Uruchi was pushed down my Kimi, the flat girl smashed her face between my breasts as I pounded her, she was licking my nipples and digging her fingers into my soft flesh.

"These things are great." She moaned "Someday I'll get ones just like them."

"Whatever you say." I smirked as I pounded her harder.

"Uruchi you're so tight." Kimi moaned "I…I think I'm gonna cum in you!"

"OH…yeah me to." I grunted as I plowed her.

"Come on…fill me up!" she begged.

Kimi and I thrusted into the girl a few more times, soon Uruchi was moaning louder and louder. I was groaning as my cock was squeezed by her shifting walls…soon…

"I…I…"

"Yes…yes…"

"Oh…oh…I'm…"

"I'M CUMMINGGGG!" we all yelled as spunk started flying from our three simulations orgasms.

"That was…incredible." I moaned as Uruchi got off me.

"I…liked it." Kimi blushed.

"Well we are supposed to be on patrol." Uruchi said "We shouldn't lay out like this."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see next time.**

**Next Time- Takeko helps the president with some work.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Council

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Takeko's POV**

"Oh yes….fuck me good." I moaned as Kimi slammed her extra-long cock into me.

"Your tits feel great." Chacha moaned as she thrusted her cock between my breasts and into my mouth.

I had arrived for the club meeting early so to kill time Chacha, Kimi and I were having a quick three way.

"Don't slow down." Chacha moaned "Takeko!"

While she was having sex with my tits I was thrusting into her, at the same time Kimi was stretching out my insides with her cock. Each time the dark skinned beauty would each the peak of her thrust the head of her dick would get into my mouth and I'd lick it.

"Takeko your pussy is just so tight." Kimi squealed "It's unbearable!"

"Then stop bearing it!" I moaned as Chacha's balls hit the undersides of my soft tit flesh.

"Ha…ha…OHHH!" Kimi moaned as she released her semen into my warm pink walls.

"YESS!" I moaned as I lost myself to the intense pleasure and pump a load of white pupping into Chacha.

"GAHH!" the tan girl groaned as she blasted my face with ropes of her cum.

"Dammit you three." The President walked in "Hurry up and clean yourselves up before everyone else gets here."

"Sorry." We all blushed.

"The three of you were having sex." Her secretary smiled "How naughty."

Chacha, Kimi and I quickly started getting dressed.

"Hngh." I grunted clipping my bra.

"Something wrong Takeko?" Yuuko asked.

"Bra was just giving me trouble is all." I said buttoning my blouse.

_My shirt…feels tight._

We had our usual meeting and afterword I got suckered into staying behind and helping President Furan and her secretary Yuuko clean up.

"Thank you for all your help Takeko." The president smiled fixing her glasses.

"Oh it was no problem."

"Wee!" Yuuko suddenly arrived and flipped up the president's skirt.

"Yuuko!"

I blushed when I saw the president's silly underwear.

"I wonder what you have." Yuuko flipped my skirt.

"Hey!"

"Aww…those are so plain and boring." Yuuko frowned.

"Umm…sorry?" I sighed.

"Yuuko knock it off with that." Furan pouted.

"You know…" the secretary gave me a look that made me shiver, she started to stalk forward and I began shaking in my boots "Doing what you did with Chacha and Kimi like that…what if you had been caught by a boy…I think you need to be punished."

"huh?" I shivered.

Yuuko licked her lips "Do you agree Madam President?"

"I suppose that is true." Furan nodded "Perhaps you should be reprimanded."

"Guys…why are you looking at me like that?" I gulped.

"You've been bad." Yuuko giggled.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson." Furan growled.

_She's scary when serious._

"On your knees!" the president demanded.

I did what she said and the President and secretary whipped out their cocks and presented them to me, Furan was longer and skinnier but Yuuko was shorter and thicker…both nice cocks. Before I could move the two grabbed my head and started forcing me to suck on their penises.

"Oh her mouth is so warm." Yuuko moaned.

"It is." The president groaned as the two dicks struggled to fit in my mouth.

I slurped and bobbed my head as I went down on the two girls. Furan and Yuuko moaned and played with each other's breasts while I sucked them off.

"Look at her boobs jiggling like that." Yuuko giggled "How cute."

"Keep sucking." Furan demanded.

I did what she said and soon I could feel the two twitching in my throat.

"Oh…oh…OHHH!" they both moaned releasing inside my mouth.

I swallowed down the two girl loads of warm, sticky jizz. I licked my lips to savor the last drops of their liquid gold before I was pushed forward onto the president, before I could react I felt something knocking on my back door.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as Yuuko forced her thick cock into my ass.

"What adorable pain." She laughed as she started fucking my ass.

"She's so tight." The President moaned as she started pounding me from the front.

I was mashed between the two older girls, my holes filled with dick. I was bounced back and forth between the two, their soft breasts pressing into my body. My own large tits jiggled a little as my soft bottom was smashed by the secretary with a physical streak. I moaned as Yuuko spanked me with each of her thrusts. The president was growling and hurling insults as she fucked me.

"Yeah that's right, take it you slut…you're a bad girl who only wants cock in her all the time." She said "You want my cock in you, yes you do you fucking whore!"

_Jeez she's like a different person when she's having sex._

"Seems like you set her off." Yuuko whispered as she spanked me "She gets a little dominant during sex."

"Please…don't stop!" I moaned "Cum in me!"

"That's what I'm gonna do!" Furan snapped "Now take it!"

"HA…AHHHHHHH!" I screamed out as she came in me.

"She's cumming!" Yuuko moaned "and her ass is getting even tighter. I can't take this…I'm going to…CUMMMM!"

I felt my ass get filled up with thick spunk, Furan and Yuuko pulled out, got dressed and left me there.

_Getting pounded in these holes…it feels so good._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Takeko to the Principal's office!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Detention

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Takeko's POV**

"Haru you're so tight!" I moaned.

"Oh yes…fuck me Taki!"

Haru and I were having a quickie before school, she was riding me so hard, her cock was slapping around, her hefty tits shaking like bowl of jelly. My own breasts jiggled a bit and my penis screamed out for release as Haruko's insides squeezed it tightly.

"Oh Taki!" Haru moaned "I don't think I can…!"

"Me too!" I moaned "Cum with me Haru."

"Yes…yes…YESSSSS!" We both screamed as we orgasmed together.

Haru and I both moaned and relaxed on the bed together, but soon we had to get dressed for school.

"HNGH!" I groaned "It's not clipping."

"You bra?" Haruko looked at me "I guess you've gotten a little bigger."

"You too." I said looking at her breasts overflowing out of her bra.

"Well why don't we go shopping after school." Haruko smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

**Later**

"Umm hello?" I knocked on the door "Principal Minori, you called for me?"

"Take a seat." She said from behind her desk.

The Principal was seated at her desk in her bright orange jumpsuit that was zipped up most of the way.

"So you've been a girl for just about a month and a half, how are you doing?" she asked.

"It's good, I've gotten pretty used to being like this." I said "I've gotta go get a new bra later but otherwise I'm living pretty normal."

"That's good, when this first started I was worried we'd have a crisis on our hands." She laughed "But so far you're the only guy to become a Futanari."

I looked up and noticed the way Principal Minori's breasts were in her top…she looked good.

"HM?" she smirked and started playing with the zipper "Like what you see?"

I blushed "Yes…"

"That's no problem." She got up and walked over to me, straddling my waist "I think I should so some tests to make sure you're a good Futanari."

I reached up and started to unzip her jumpsuit, slowly allowing more of her breasts to slip out.

"Wow." I reached out to grab them "How big are these."

Minori moaned as I started to motorboat her "I-cups."

"So big." I moaned rubbing my head between them.

The Principal started to slip off more of her suit and that when I saw her cock.

"No way." I gasped.

"You like it?" she laughed "This is what a full grown Futa looks like."

Her penis was thick and dangling down two feet or so.

"You have big breasts and a godly dick." I gasped.

"HMPH." She scoffed "If you think I'm big you should see Aki…but still, why don't you see how much of this meat you can fit in that throat of yours?"

I got off the chair and onto my knees, I looked at the Principal's girth, how was I ever gonna fit something like this down my throat. Unsure how to start I began stroking her, gradually licking the two foot monster.

"Oh that's it kid…you've already got a good tongue." She moaned shaking her tits.

I gradually opened my mouth and started to accept her cock, I had to fight my natural reaction to gag due to the size but soon I was deep throating the Principal's dick.

"Damn you managed to get that sucker in there." She smiled "You really are good."

"GMGHUK!" I only responded with choking and gurgling noises.

Minori put her hands on my head and started skull-fucking me with that sausage like cock. My mouth was stretched for girth and my throat relaxed for length but she was just so impossible to manage.

"I haven't been sucked this good in ages…get ready to swallow a big load!" she warned.

"HMMMAHH!" I hummed.

"Oh…OH SHIT!" she screamed as I felt my throat start to get coated by her salty fluids.

Rope after rope shot in, I swallowed most of it but I needed to breath and was forced to spit the massive member out, the last ropes of jizz splattering on my breasts with a audible smack.

"Phew that was incredible kid." The principal panted "Take a seat and I'll repay the favor."

"Give me a minute to catch my breath." I said sitting down in the chair.

"There's no fun in that." She said straddling my waist and quickly sliding down my member.

Principal Minori started riding me, rolling her hips, making her huge tits shake and flop around.

_Principal Minori is so sexy…Her breasts are so big…but I think Haru is even bigger, Nurse Aki too._

"Oh yeah…you've got a good cock." She moaned slamming her ass down.

"Principal Minori!" I screamed "You feel so good."

"Mmmmm…ride that cock." She moaned grabbing my breasts.

The Principal's long rod was slapping around onto my stomach, even in its half hard state it was big.

"Yes…that's it fuck me!" she begged "I'm going to…OHHHH!"

"GAHHHH!" I screamed as I felt my balls contract and pump her gull of cum.

Once we finished climaxing Principal Minori got on her knees and played with my cock.

"You're a good kid Takeko." She smirked "Just make sure to keep up appearances, and don't cum on guys."

"I won't most guys don't look at me, there are a few creepers like that Kengo guy." I smiled "I'll be fine."

* * *

**Later**

"Much better." I sighed clipping the bra.

"I can't belie you've grown into G-cups." Haruko said trying to get her bra clipped.

"You're one to talk, you've got J's!" I yelled.

"I guess we're both growing girls." She laughed "I mean you should get some new panties to fit that swelling bulge of yours."

"Hmph…" I pouted.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next time- Haruko and Takeko aren't the only girls who've been growing…Uruchi has had a small growth spurt herself!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Growing Girl

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Haruko's POV**

"Oh yeah that's good." Yuuko moaned as I railed her in the classroom.

I was carrying the secretary girl in my hands, my cock was plunging deep into her, my big soft breasts squishing against her back.

"Hey you guys." Taki walked in for our club meeting.

"Oh!" Yuuko only gasped in response.

"Hi…we'll be done in a sec." I giggled.

I slammed Yuuko down on the teachers desk and started thrusting faster, my heavy breasts slapping around.

"Yes…yes…I'm going to…OHHHHH!" Yuuko moaned.

"UGH!" I groaned as I came inside her.

When I was done spraying into my friend I pulled out and the two of us started to get dressed before more people arrived. I grabbed my new bra and hefted my tits into it, having recently got a new, bigger bra I was finally adjusting to the weight.

_I can't believe I went up two cup sizes…I guess I'm still a growing girl._

We all had our normal chats for the meeting, Azuki took note that Taki and I were now sporting new undergarments and we had to explain that we recently had growth spurts.

"You're not the only ones who've been growing." Uruchi said entering the room with a coat on.

"Uruchi you've missed a lot of meetings lately." Furan said "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry family stuff." she said running over to me "Look Haruko!"

She pulled her coat open and flashed me "I've got boobs now!"

Uruchi was normally a flat girl, but there she was with D cup breasts hanging on her chest.

"I knew I still had a growth spurt left and here they are." She laughed.

"Good for you." I said reaching out and cupping one of her tits.

"I'm now longer part of the flat trio, it's a flat duo now." She smiled at Kimi and Himegame.

"Shut up." The both pouted.

"Uruchi please cover yourself." Furan sighed "We're in the middle of a discussion."

"Oh right." The girl blushed "Carry on."

The meeting continued and when it was over we all started to leave, Uruchi wasted no time walking with Taki and I.

"This sucks." She groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought now that I had boobs I be able to pass by Takeko." She said "but she got bigger too."

"Sorry." Taki smiled "But if it makes you feel better you look cute with boobs."

"Thanks…" Uruchi grumbled with a pout "But even you got bigger Haruko…it's not fair."

"Sorry." I smiled "But why don't you come back to our dorm, it's been a while since you and I…hung out."

I saw Uruchi's eyes light up "I'd love too!"

"Taki you'll join us too right?" I asked my friend.

"Of course." She smirked.

When we got back to our dorm the three of us headed to the bedrooms and Uruchi wasted to time yanking my blouse open.

"Well someone's eager." I giggled as she pulled one of my tits out of my bra and started sucking on it.

"It's been forever since I got to play with these." She said digging her fingers into my soft tit flesh.

"I've been waiting a while to get my hands on these." Taki said undressing Uruchi and grabbing the younger girl's boobs.

"HMMM!" Uruchi moaned as Taki pinched her nipples and hugged her from behind "Haruko please…let me pleasure you with my tits."

I laid back on the bed and pulled my cock out "are you sure those tiny tits of yours can handle a cock like this?"

"I'll manage." Uruchi said placing her boobs around my girthy dick.

She couldn't get them completely around my cock but she got enough to give me a titfuck.

"HMMM!" Uruchi moaned sucking my cock and sliding her chest up and down.

I groaned and slapped my own tits around as I got my cock sucked by my little follower.

"Don't forget about me." Taki said appearing behind Uruchi and pushing her cock into the girl.

"OHH!" Uruchi moaned "Takeko your dick…it's even bigger than before. I wanted Haruko's cock but this…is good too!"

Uruchi went back to sucking my cock while Taki rammed her pussy. I watched Taki's big boobs jiggling and slapping around as her body hit Uruchi's, it turned me on a lot.

"Uruchi…" I hissed "I think I'm gonna…"

"HMMMM!" she hummed, stimulating my cock.

"HAAAAA!" I moaned suddenly blowing my load down her throat.

The globs of stick cum shot into Uruchi's mouth and she happily gobbled them down.

"You taste great like always." She smiled.

"Come here you." I pulled her closer to me, causing Taki's dick to slid out of her.

"Hey!" Taki complained "I wasn't done."

"I'm not either." I smirked as Uruchi laid her head on my breasts.

I felt Uruchi's much smaller, yet still large, breasts pressing against mine as I slid my cock into her snatch, which was still wet and warm from what Taki had done to her.

"Oh Haruko…you're inside me!" Uruchi moaned "It feels so good! UGHHH!"

Uruchi grunted and groaned as Taki started to work her thick manhood into the girl's ass.

"It's even tighter than I imagined." Takeko moaned as she started fucking Uruchi.

My friend and I started fucking the younger girl. The force of my fucking caused my tits to shake, and even with Uruchi holding them they still shook, they were just so big.

_J-cups…damn I'm sexy._

Taki was moaning as she fucked Uruchi up the ass, her own tits were also smacking around and making sexy sounds.

"OHH!" Uruchi moaned motor boating me "I feel so good!"

My powerful cock thrusted into her pussy and Taki wasn't going easy on her ass, I was sure Uruchi was in a pleasure heaven.

"Yes….YESSS!" Uruchi moaned as her insides started tightening "I'M CUMMING!"

"Shit…I'm…OHHHH!" Taki moaned as she filled Uruchi's ass with her sticky jizz.

"YEAAAAA!" I groaned as my own balls clenched "TAKE IT!"

Having just been filled with our cum Uruchi got off Taki and I's cock, she and Taki laid on opposite sides of me, the three of us just relaxed there, stroking our cocks casually.

"That was nice Haruko." Uruchi said laying her head on one of my breast.

"Yeah it was." Takeko said laying on the other breast.

The two of them started sleeping, treating my breasts like pillows.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Takeko does something foolish and a new Futa is born.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Kenko

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Takeko's POV**

_Uhh…dammit._

I was staring at the clock waiting for the final bell, it had been a long day and I was desperate for some relief.

Finally the bell rang and people started filling out, but I stayed in my seat, I couldn't afford to get up, I was so horny I needed to jerk off now. I leaned back in my chair, whipped out my cock and started stroking it right there in the classroom. It felt so good to have my hand wrapped around my meaty cock, the stroking, the fapping noise, all of it only worked to turn me on even more.

"Oh….oh yes…" I moaned softly "Here it comes, I'm gonna."

I felt my balls started charging with power and before I knew it I lost all control.

"OHHH!" I groaned as I shot ropes of cum sky high, flying across the room.

"What the hell?!"

I came down my high and looked across the room, in my excitement to jerk off I hadn't realized Kengo, another student, had come back into the room. And of course as luck would have it, part of me got on him. Kengo was a guy in my grade, we had a few classes together, he was a bit of a pervert and I had seen him staring at me a few times.

"Oh crap." I gulped "Principal now!"

_I'm in so much trouble!_

* * *

**Later**

"I can't believe you infected one of your classmates." Haru sighed.

"It was an accident." I pouted.

"All cause you couldn't keep it in your pants." Himegame scoffed "Idiot."

"You two are ones to talk since you did this to me!" I snapped.

"There's no use arguing about it." Haruko said "Kengo is going to start living with us during his change so let's all be as accommodating as possible, okay girls."

"Yes." We all groaned.

We all readied ourselves, Kengo, soon to be Kenko, was already here. We answered the door, he was wearing a tank top and basketball shorts. Haru quickly showed him too his room, but I could tell his face already looked more feminine.

* * *

**The Next Day- Saturday.**

**Kengo's POV**

"NHGH!" I groaned as I woke up.

The first thing I noticed was a tenderness on my chest and a tickling on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror, my hair was longer and small breasts were budding on my chest.

_I really am becoming a girl._

I felt a tightness in my shorts and noticed I had some morning wood, no big deal I'd just take care of it like always. I pulled the band down and gasped.

My cock had swollen up overnight, it was a good two or three inches longer and far thicker. Still I was hard and I needed to jerk off bad so I grabbed my dick and started going to town. I had masturbated thousands of times before but nothing ever felt like this.

"HAAA!" I groaned and threw my head back as I hit my breaking point and came all over my stomach.

I decided to clean myself up and hop in the shower. The rest of the day was quiet, it was weird living in a house with four girls, I found myself having to jack off all the time.

* * *

**The Next Day- Sunday.**

When I woke up this time my cock was even bigger, this time it was hanging out of my shorts when I woke up. My chest was also sticking out a little bit more, tenting my tank top just a bit, my hair also extended down more over my shoulders. I looked in the mirror, I was starting to be unrecognizable, my face looked so different.

* * *

**The Next Day- Monday.**

"OH FUCK!" I groaned jacking off.

When I woke up this morning, you guessed it, my cock was even longer and my chest had buffed out into small B-cups. This time when I jerked it I couldn't stop myself from playing with my nipples a bit. Another thing I noticed was that my butt felt rounder and softer.

"How are you doing?" Takeko asked walking in "I know it's not easy…"

"I'm alright." I sighed "Still a little weird though."

"Yeah I remember when it happened to me." She blushed "I spent a week at home going from a guy into what you see now."

"Yeah, I'm just kinda waiting for it to be over." I laughed.

"Still…" she looked at my cock "Mine didn't get that big."

She licked her lips "So…how'd you like to feel like a man for just a little bit longer."

"Hmm?"

She suddenly took off her shirt and bra and slipped out of her shorts "I think you know what I mean."

Takeko crawled on the bed and started kissing my chest and neck while rubbing her round butt over my crotch, causing my huge cock to get hard.

"OHHH FUCKKKK!" she moaned as she slid my cock into her "It's huge!"

"HAA!" I hissed at her tightness.

"Damn you're a big boy." She moaned as she started rolling her hips, making her cute butt shake.

I put my hands on her hips and watched hypnotically as her large breasts shook and her body rode me furiously.

"Yeah…I don't know how much of this I can take." She moaned "Your cock is just too good."

"My body is so sensitive." I warned "I'm gonna…"

"OHHH!" the two of us moaned as we orgasmed.

"So…wanna go again?" Takeko asked not even getting off my cock.

* * *

**The Next Day- Tuesday**

When I got up this morning I was in for a shock, my breasts had ballooned into C-cups overnight and I could feel a slit forming under my heavy balls. Oh and obviously my cock got bigger too, now it was at the point that no matter how I tucked it the bulge showed in my shorts.

Still Takeko comes by a few times a day to make me appreciated the last little bit of man only time I've got.

* * *

**The Next Day Wednesday.**

"Man these things are starting to get in the way." I said adjusting my D-cup breasts at the table.

"Don't worry too much." Haruko said "Once you stop changing we can get you a bra and that should manage the bounciest a bit, the size." She reached up and gestured to her own large breast "That you'll just get used to."

Today was like the other days, I woke up with bigger breasts, a larger cock and the slit was deepening.

* * *

**The Next Day- Thursday.**

"UGH!" I groaned using two hands to stroke my massive cock.

Now it was close to two feet long and the rest of my body was not being left behind, I was at E-cups now. Still it felt really good to jerk off and feel my tits wobble on my chest. Tomorrow would make a week…soon I would be a full Futanari.

* * *

**The Next Day- Friday.**

"Soon it will be done." Taki explained "You pussy just has to open."

I looked at my body in the mirror, I was unrecognizable. Me a former boy now had long silky hair to my mid back, a round bubble butt, two F-cup breasts and a cock that while flaccid dropped to my knees.

"So when will that happen?" I asked.

"It just will." Takeko explained.

"Huh?" I suddenly felt my insides moving "What the-!"

"Oh look it's happening right now." She giggled.

I felt my insides shift and pull before the slit near my testicles ripped open.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I felt air hit my new pussy.

_This feels…incredible!_

"Not bad." Takeko reached around and rubbed my pussy.

"HMMM!" I moaned

"You made a good man." She pushed my onto the bed, my chest flopping around before she flipped my over to lay on my breasts "Let's see if your half the woman."

I felt her spread my ass cheeks and push her cock into my new pussy.

"HAAAA!" I let out a girly moan as she started fucking my.

_There's a cock in my…and it feels so good!_

"Damn…that's tight." She hissed as she started fucking my harder and harder.

I should be freaking out, I was a guy but now I'm a girl getting rammed from the rear…but it felt so good, so natural.

"Yes." I bit my lip "Fuck me."

Takeko didn't say anything as she pounded my pussy, the room was filled with my girlish moans and the wet noise of a dick sliding into me.

"I…oh I." I grabbed the sheets "I'm Cumming!"

I felt my huge cock blow a load on the bed and I moaned more as Taki filled me with her cum.

"So, how'd you like it?" she asked lying next to me, her one size bigger breasts rising on her chest.

"It was…fantastic." I moaned.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Taki and Kenko have to have their check ups.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Checkup

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Takeko's POV**

"Oh damn!" Principal Minori moaned "You two are getting better by the day!"

Kenko and I were in the principal's office and she decided she needed to test us again which meant she was fucking my while Kenko had her massive cock inside the principal.

"Damn so tight." Kenko moaned bucking her hips.

"That's it." Minori moaned "God you've got a huge cock!"

She reached out and started squeezing my tits through my bra "Shit Takeko are your tits even bigger."

I looked at my G-cup bra which was straining to contain my tits which were overflowing out the sides and top.

"Yeah…ugh!" I groaned taking the principal's cock "I gotta get a bra again."

"Fuck." Minori moaned "Just seeing those things as me wanting to cum, not to mention the huge cock in me…fuck I can't…UGH!"

"OHH!" Kenko moaned as her tits slapped around "I can feel her pussy moving, she's gonna…OHHHH!"

"UGHH YESSSS!" Minori groaned.

"Ha…ha...HAAAA!" I moaned cumming from being filled with cum.

When my teacher finished pumping cum into me Kenko and I started to get dressed again.

"Listen girls, I think it would be could for you guys to have a checkup, make sure everything is in order." The principal said sitting back in her chair, jerking off to us.

"Oh, okay." I nodded.

"Aki will get your measurements and make sure everything is healthy." She said "Well…off with you."

Kenko and I got changed and headed out into the halls.

"Damn it's so unfair." She looked at my chest "I've been a girl almost a whole month now and my tits haven't grown and all but you've been a chick for almost three months and your tits are almost as big as the Principal."

"You talk as if these things are easy to manage, besides you're cock got bigger again didn't it?" I laughed "We're here."

I reached out and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Nurse Aki called.

We entered the room and Nurse Aki was there measuring Haruko.

"Oh hi Haru." I smiled.

"Why are you two here?" she asked.

"The principal wanted us to have checkups." I said.

"I'll be with you girls in a minute." Aki-Sensei smiled.

"No rush." Kenko took a seat next to me.

It wasn't a secret, Nurse Aki was the hottest woman in school, huge tits, nice curves and rumor had it she was packing a torpedo in her pants.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Haruko but I think your breasts are bigger." Nurse Aki told my friend "You have K-cups like me."

"Congrats Haru." I smiled.

"I guess." She shrugged making her breast jiggle.

"Okay you two." Nurse Aki turned to us "Get undressed so I can examine you."

Kenko and I stripped down to the buff, we stood side by side, my large breasts sticking out but her fat cock dangling more.

"You were right." Nurse Aki said removing her tape from around my breasts "You breasts grew as well, you have I-cups."

"I's?!" I gasped hefting my tits "Wow."

Aki started to examine Kenko, measuring her chest and height before moving to her dick.

"Oh my." Nurse Aki gasped as the girl got hard before her eyes.

"Sorry." Kenko blushed a bit.

"It happens all the time." The older woman giggled "I have an open policy on masturbation in this room…just look."

I turned around and saw Haruko leaned back in a chair jacking off to Kenko and I.

"Don't mind me." She moaned slapping her tits around.

"Incredible." Nurse Aki gasped measuring Kenko "It's almost two and a half feet long and to be so thick, I've never seen anyone with one like this except me."

"Well I guess I am impressive." Kenko smirked.

"Nurse Aki just how big are you?" I asked.

"Oh…well I suppose I can show you." She blushed "Minori doesn't like me showing students, says it gives them unrealistic ideas of the future."

Nurse Aki slipped off her lab coat before letting her dress fall, her large K-cup breasts jiggling a bit. I saw her panties had quite the bulge but I had no idea what I was in for, she slipped the silken undergarments off and her flaccid cock sprung free, dropping so low it nearly touched the floor.

"Holy crap!" I gasped.

"It's massive!" Kenko gulped.

"Wow Nurse Aki you really are the biggest around." Haruko gulped "I mean, what is that three feet long?"

"Three and a half." She blushed.

Her cock slowly began to rise.

"Oh dear, it's been a while since I let it out and see you three girls…I think…" Nurse Aki bit her lip "I'm getting so horny."

"Well don't worry." I smirked "We can take good care of you."

I got on my knees and started licking Nurse Aki's balls, Kenko stood up and began sucking on the head while Haru licked the shaft, it took all three of us to coat this cock is spit, it was that big.

"Oh yes that's it." Aki moaned "I haven't let loose like this in years."

"HMM!" the three of us moaned sucking her off.

As we licked and sucked Kenko, Haruko and I started to masturbate, no reason to leave our cocks out of the fun. I had taken out my breasts and wrapped them around the stump of Nurse Aki's cock trying to stimulate her more.

"Ohh…Ohhhh." She moaned faster "I think I'm…OHHHH!"

Nurse Aki let out a loud bellow and shot off a geyser of cum, covering our faces with her thick sticky syrup.

"That's wonderful." She sighed "But I feel like more…"

She grabbed Kenko and pushed the girl against her desk.

"HAA!" Kenko gasped and the nurse started to force her cock into her.

"If you have a big cock you should have a big pussy to go with it." The Nurse said "I better measure to be sure."

Kenko squealed as Aki got all of her three foot plus cock into her and started fucking her.

"I gotta see what you're like form the inside." I said getting behind the older woman and sticking my big dick in her.

"MMM!" she moaned softly "It's been a while since I got fucked."

"Let's complete the set." Haruko lined up with me and started plowing my pussy while I fucked the nurse.

The four of use grinded together, the only cock left to flop around was Kenko's and I could hear it slapping around between her legs.

"Damn Taki I can hear your tits shaking up here." Haruko moaned leaning forward and pressing her tits into my back before pinching my nipples.

"Haru don't…you're gonna make me…"

"Make you what, cum?" she whispered "Cause I'm gonna fill you up right about…NOW!"

"HHHAAA!" I gasped feeling Haruko cum inside me, I quickly lost control and ejaculated inside of Nurse Aki, sliding out of the older woman and quickly being assaulted with kisses by Haruko.

"OOHHH!" Kenko moaned as Nurse Aki lifted her up as she fucked her, the younger girl's cock slapping around and spraying cum form the force, her tits shaking "Ohh, please…fuck me harder!"

"UGH!" Nurse Aki moaned "I'm not gonna…hold on…HAAAA OHHHAA!"

The nurse filled her student up with cum, before gently pulling her cock out, jizz gushing out of my friend

"Phew." Nurse Aki sighed "It's been years since I came that much, thanks…you girls are certainly healthy, you can go…but don't hesitate to stop by for checkups."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Finale, a big bang and looking to the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. END

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Takeko's POV**

"OH!" I moaned "That's it, fuck my tits with that big cock Kenko!"

I way lying on my back, my heavy tits around my friend cock pleasuring her. Suddenly Haruko shut me up by putting one of her fat tits in my mouth, at the same I stroked her and Inaho. Himegame was railing Haruko as the five of us had this little orgy on my bed.

"HAA!" Inaho moaned starting to ride my cock.

_This body, fucking and getting fucked…I love being a Futanari!_

* * *

**Many Years Later**

"So, with that I welcome you all to an exciting new year here." I smiled.

The student body applauded and I stepped off the stage. After school I ended up getting my degree and becoming the principal myself. Now I'm in charge of a whole school, and none of them know the truth about me. Seeing them stare at my sexy body, entrancing men with my bouncing J-cup tits. Fucking and getting fucked by students…it's wonderful.

"Well hello." I smiled at Kenko as I passed her in the hall.

"So care to make a bet." She smiled brushing her bangs to the side.

"That same one we make every year?" I asked.

"Of course, over or under two days till the first male gets infected?" she asked "Loser gets fucked by the winner."

"I'll say over." I smirked.

"Really, it's been the under the last four years." She pointed out.

"I know." I smirked "But maybe I want to lose."

"Fufufu." She laughed "What's the matter you miss having my big dick in you."

"Well I'm the one who got the big tits and became principal." I pointed out "You got the huge cock and became a nurse."

"A wonderful combination we make." She laughed walking off into a different hall.

I headed to my office, sat in my chair and looked out the window.

"This whole campus is mine…and it's full of cute little things just begging for it."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
